Playing With Fire
by teenagewriter06
Summary: I didn't want to love him. He was evil, despicable, and out to kill everyone I loved, but yet I was drawn to him. Like gravity holds us down from floating into space. He held me to Earth. I loved him, and even found myself believing that he and I were destined for each other. That he was my soul-mate. Rated M for later chapters . I love to hear back from you so review!
1. Chapter 1

Tyler was gone, for good. He gave Matt the deed to the house and left me a note. All thanks to Klaus.

Matt held me as I cried. He was an amazing friend. I hated myself for falling in love with his best friend, but in a twisted way, everything worked out for the best.

"Everything's going to be fine, Care. He's going to come back and when he does, it'll be like he never left," he said, trying to comfort me.

I shook my head against his chest. "He's not going to come back, Matt. Klaus will make sure of that. He'll hunt him down forever, just like with Katherine."

Anger stirred in my body and I stepped away from Matt. He watched me with confusion as I walked out of the house and headed straight to the Salvatore Boarding House where I knew he would be.

Sure enough he was there, sipping on his drink and an amused smirk dancing on his lips. He turned to face me, the smirk remaining on his mouth.

"Why hello, Caroline. So lovely to see you, though it is a little late, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well you got what you wanted, Tyler's gone. Left Matt the deed to the house and fleeing to any hiding spot he can find," I spat at him, trying to control the rage that was lit in my body.

He nodded. "Though no hiding spot will be good enough. I will find him and when I do, you both will wish you didn't lock me in that living room."

"You're such a child! We locked you in there so we could find the cure," I yelled at him.

"And how did that go, love?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

This only pushed me more over the edge.

He continued, "So, you want me to stop my search for Tyler I'm guessing, but you see, that would give me a bad reputation. He deserves to be punished. And you were also to be blamed. Therefore, dividing you two eternally."

My breathing increased as my anger level rising. Soon enough, I lunged at him, fangs out, ready to kill him.

Too my disappointment, he was stronger than me, an obvious fact, but can't blame me for trying. He pushed me off and brushed off the drink I managed to spill on him. At least he would smell of alcohol for a while.

"Nice try, now if you may excuse me, I have to go wash this off of me."

"I hope someone drowns you in it."

"Vampires can't drown, love," he pointed out before leaving the room.

"One can only hope," I mumbled to myself and left the house.

I got home to my mom sitting at the table, still in her uniform, sipping on some coffee. She was reading over some files that were scattered all across the table. She saw me enter the door and smiled. "Hey honey. How was your day?"

I just looked at her. She tried to make things seem normal, and I loved her for it, but I know if I told her everything, her head would explode. She knew who the vampires were, and protected us as much as she could, but there was an extent to how much she could take.

"Tyler's gone."

She looked up from her papers and studied my face. I could really use my mom right now. She got up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and cried. Everything was just so messed up. And through it all, she was there.

She let me go once my crying stopped and I went to my room, lied in my bed and for once in a long time, felt numb. Sleep eventually came, sweeping me away from the real world for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning didn't bring any relief. The numbness that I fell asleep with was still there and my heart sunk low. Sighing, I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Stefan sitting in a chair in the corner of my room. He was reading a book. His eyes shifted to me when he saw I was awake. "I'm sorry to be incredibly creepy, but your mom let me in."

I laughed. "It's okay. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Tyler being gone for good and thought you might need a friend to help cheer you up," he said, putting the book down.

Smiling I nodded. "That would be great, but first you need to leave so I can change."

He laughed and got up, closing the door behind him.

I sprung out of my bed and went straight to the closet, shuffling through all my clothes. Stefan was just a friend, one that I had become really close with. I've been meaning to talk to Elena about how she feels about it, but it never seemed like a good time with her. Being a vampire and all.

Picking out a cute blue top and pulling on some jeans I walked out of my room and quickly put on some make up while running a brush through my blonde hair.

Joining Stefan downstairs, we headed out, making our way to the Grill. We didn't talk on the way; it was a comfortable silence.

We walked in only to find Damon sitting at the bar, a drink in his hand and a drink beside him, for Alaric. One didn't often find themself pitying Damon, but somehow, I did. Alaric was Damon's only real friend. And he lost that. No one deserves to lose a friend. Not even Damon.

Stefan and I took a spot away from the bar. Knowing Stefan, he wasn't fond of Damon since the whole sire-bond thing. And why he still wanted Elena boggled my mind.

"I know what you're thinking. Just ask."

"Why do you want to be with Elena if she's so head over heels for Damon? And what if that doesn't change if you get the cure?" I asked him, trying to speak quietly with Damon being in the same place.

He shrugged. "Because I know that this isn't the real Elena. She is much more than this, and besides, she never wanted to be a vampire. She wants a human life. One where she can grow old and have children."

"But she can't get that with you. And what if you do get the cure and she takes it, but is still madly in love with Damon?"

He paused, looking down at his hands. Immediately, I felt bad for putting that thought in his head. "I'm sorry. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, not pouting about our problems."

He nodded. "Why don't we take this party somewhere else?"

We got up and heading toward the Boarding House. I couldn't help but turn around as we left to watch Damon take one last swig of his drink.

We arrived at the Boarding House, and to my luck, Klaus wasn't present. I got ahold of some liquor and began to pour some for Stefan and me. We tipped our glasses to one another and poured the hard alcohol down our throats, a slight burning sensation accompanying it.

"You're right to question my moves. If I do get the cure and Elena does still love Damon, then I know that we were never meant to be. And I didn't stop fighting for her."

"It's sad. I mean you're so much better than Damon. If Elena can't see it then she's crazy."

"I can't blame her though. I left her. And Damon was there and I knew how he felt about her. It's not like it's all on her and my brother. I'm also to blame."

I nodded, looking down at my empty glass. "Things just seemed to make sense when you two were together. You made true love seem possible."

Stefan continued to pour more and more alcohol into his glass, taking shot after shot. Finally, he put his glass down and took mine away before embracing me. "True love is possible, Caroline. You just have to believe in it, and sooner or later, it will come true."

Pulling my head away from his chest I looked him in the eyes. He looked down to my lips and I felt him begin to move closer. Panic rose through me and I backed away from him and laughed it off.

"You're right. Tyler will come back in time."

"I wouldn't bet on it, love."

A/N: Thank you all for reading the first chapter! I'm really excited about writing this. I've wanted Klaus and Caroline to be together for a while so I thought why not take matters into my own hands! I really love hearing back from you guys on if you liked it or not. I know the whole Stefan thing was like whoa, but I just wanted to throw something in there to make the chapter more exciting. There might be more Stefan/Caroline in the future... but who knows! Please Review/Follow and Favorite it. It would mean so much to me! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The one voice I didn't want to hear echoed throughout the room, ringing in my ears. My fangs were extracting the very moment. Stefan could sense this and held me by my arm, anchoring me to him. Why couldn't he just let me tear his head off and bite into his lousy neck, maybe even rip his heart out and stomp on it like he did to me?

"I admire your positive attitude Caroline, but I'm afraid it will only get you so far."

I hissed at him, not able to form words, my eye sight turning red around the edges from the anger I felt for him.

Stefan sighed. "Klaus will you cut her a break?"

Klaus looked from me to Stefan and shook his head. "Oh Stefan, you know I'm only teasing. Tyler will come home eventually."

My struggle to get out of Stefan's grasp stopped and my fangs were gone. I watched Klaus with curiosity. Was he lying? Was he trying to fill me with hope only to bash it down again?

"He will come back and I will crush him into non-existence."

Stefan had let go of me and instead of charging at him, I merely walked over to him.

"Don't mess with me Klaus. You mess with the bull, I can promise you, you will get the horns."

He smiled. "Are you coming onto me Caroline?"

With that, I slapped him across the face and walked away.

"Alright Caroline. I'll stop bothering you about him leaving. I was just having fun."

I tuned around to face him. "That's your definition of fun? Pushing someone to the edge before they snap and try to kill you? If that's your fun, I don't want to see your good time."

"Really? Because I've been told it's one hell of a ride."

Trying to hold the gag coming from my throat, I gave him a disgusted look. "You actually might have passed Damon on the revolting scale."

Just then Damon entered the house. "I'm hurt by that remark, Caroline, but I'll let it slide, this time."

This made me grin a little. Damon stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom before closing the door, not taking part in any of the fun yelling matches downstairs.

Stefan decided it was his turn to leave. "I'm going to go take a shower, and I want you two to talk it out. No fighting or killing. Just talking."

Sighing, he left and it was only Klaus and I, standing at least five feet apart from one another, staring. Who was going to go first?

"Well since nobody is talking I will start," Klaus stated, beginning to walk around the room. "I believe you played a part in the killing of my hybrids. You, Tyler and his other wolf, her name escapes me, un-sired my wolves, making them turn against me. Now if I'm correct, which I am, every pack needs a leader and that was me. Until your Tyler change that. Then, you locked me in Elena's living room, which only gave me more of a reason to threatened Tyler and you. So you see love, you gave me no choice."

"Then you went and killed Tyler's only living family! Just because your family hates you doesn't mean that you have to make everyone else's disappear!" I yelled at him.

He was quiet for a moment before his brow knitted together. "You think you have me all figured out, don't you? Well that's where you're wrong little girl. You know NOTHING about me."

I couldn't help but feel bad for what I said. Watching him walk over to the couch, he sat down and buried his face in his hands. My legs began to move, drawn to him and I joined him on the other side of the couch.

"Tell me then."

He remained in the same position for a while, the only sound of the grandfather clock in the corner ticking, time passing us by.

"Her name was Sofia."

My head snapped up as I observed him as he shifted, making himself more comfortable. "She was the love of my life. We were together for nearly two centuries, exploring the world together and watching it transform in front of our eyes. It was amazing. Italy, France, and then eventually moving to New York, when it was first discovered. One thing about Sofia was that she never liked to stay in one place for long. Always on the move. Believe it or not I wanted to settle down for a bit, maybe take up residency for a couple years here, but she didn't want to. She wanted the luxury life.

"After a couple years, I found her cheating on me, with Cole, I had no idea he was even around. So I burned her alive. Watched my one and only die. Cole and I parted ways after that. We didn't speak for another couple centuries until he came around and apologized. Though I didn't want to accept it, family is family. So I staked him with the white ash and put him in a box."

I was completely mesmerized by how his whole presence changed. His sorrow, compassion and hatred all fueled by this one girl.

"I hated her, for years and years. I sought to get revenge, but how was I supposed to achieve it with her dead? So I hunted down her family, they were all vampires as well. Burned down their villages and took their lives, but yet I still felt empty. Cold.

"What you and Tyler have is something I've been yearning for, for as long as I could remember. I wanted it with Sofia, but I've lost how to feel that emotion. All I can do now is hate. And destroy."

Reaching across the gap between us, I touched his hand, in a soothing manner. "You can find your way back, Klaus. Anyone can. They just have to believe in themselves and do good. Take that raw hatred and apply it to doing good."

He looked up and actually smiled. "Thank you, Caroline." He got up suddenly and gave me a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. This could be the start of a good friendship.

A/N: So I'm taking a turn away from the show. Not all of it will be connected to it so there will be some fictional characters that will show up every now and then. It's kind of a big leap from Klaus and Caroline hating each other to now being friends almost but I like it :P And I hope you do too. I'd love to hear what you think so please leave a review! Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All I could think about was exams, and graduation, but mostly, how Tyler wouldn't be here to accept his diploma. Not that there was any rush. There was an eternity to get a piece of paper saying you've graduated high school.  
Sitting on the couch I dangled my feet over the edge as I read my history notes for what seemed like the millionth time. If I don't get at least a ninety on that exam, I'd kill the teacher. Well, maybe not literally, but you know what I mean.  
A small knock followed by the door opened and footsteps meeting the hardwood floors. I was surprised to find Elena, carrying her book bag.  
"Hey," she said softly, unsure of herself.  
"Hi, I didn't know you were coming. What made you stop by?"  
"Well, I know we're not on the best terms right now and I just want to make it up to you. You're my best friend, Care. I know I've said horrible things, and I'm sorry."  
Sighing, I smiled and stood up rapidly. Taking the brunette into my arms, I hugged her tightly. I often thought to myself that maybe Elena would never come back to us, to be herself again, but thanks to Stefan and Damon, she found her humanity.  
"I'm so glad you came! I need your help. Can you quiz me on World War II?" I squealed, running over to my notes.  
She laughed an sat on the chair across from me. Picking up my notes, she searched through them.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out, I read the text from no other than Klaus.  
"Dinner, my place at six?"  
A smile crept onto my lips. Elena's eyes were fixated in me. Glancing up from the phone, I saw her cock an eyebrow.  
"Who is it?"  
I shrugged. "Just my mom saying she won't be home for dinner."  
Elena crossed her arms and shook her head. "Nope, you wouldn't have smiled like that from a text from your mom. Spill it, Caroline."  
I sighed, "Okay, but promise me you won't laugh, or judge and get mad."  
She moved closer to me and stuck out her pinky. "I promise."  
Wrapping her pinky with mine, I huffed. "Alright. It was Klaus."  
Elena jerked her hand back. "Whoa, what!? You and Klaus? What about Tyler?"  
"One. We're not together. We're just friends, or acquaintances or something of that sort. Two. I'm hoping with this new found friendship that he'll let Tyler come back. With graduation coming up, I just really want him here, I mean is that too much to ask for?"  
She sat back in her chair and took it all in. "Wow. Caroline and Klaus. It has a nice ring to it," Elena teased.  
"Ohmygod stop it! Anyway, how are things with Damon?" I asked, changing the subject.  
She sighed, "It's still complicated."  
I nodded. "Isn't everything nowadays?"  
We sat in silence as the fire crackled down to ash. I picked up my phone and typed, "I'll be there."

A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE CHAPTER! My stupid laptop decided to crap out and delete Microsoft word so I'm doing this on my iPhone which is the worst thing ever. But it will have to do. Review and Favorite if you like it! And YAAAAAY! For Elena getting her humanity back!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for this very late upload. My computer still has no Microsoft Word and so I am using good old fashion Notepad. God I hate this...  
Anyway, I am going to try and fix it tonight so I can continue this story on Word and hopefully get uploads up every once or twice a week. Fingers crossed!

This is stupid. Really, REALLY stupid. I shouldn't even be here, why did I accept his proposal?

Because you want to get Tyler back.

If Tyler could see me now, he would morph into a wolf and tear off Klaus's head and probably mine.

I groaned to myself as I sat in my car, debating if I should just turn around and go home, or follow through with the arrangement. Getting ready for this stupid dinner took an hour, and that was just trying to figure out what to wear! With Elena's help, she and I picked out a blue fitted top with a grey pencil skirt. It was casual, yet conservative. Elena promised she wouldn't tell anyone about me and Klaus until I gave her the okay, though I doubt she could keep her lips sealed.

Finally, after a couple mirror checks and a deep breath, I opened the car door and walked up the path to the big house. Knocking a couple times, I was greeted by Klaus, wearing a dress shirt and pants, hair combed and his face shaved.

"Hello Caroline. I thought you weren't going to come."

"Yes well you didn't give me much time to get ready."

He smirked and stepped aside. Looking around me, I stepped into the house, admiring the old architecture of the house. There were old paintings on the wall, dating back a long time ago I assumed.

"You look lovely, Caroline."

I shrugged, "Don't I always?"

He chuckled and lead me into the dining room, which then it dawned on me. Why did he invite me to dinner? We only drank blood.

I was surprised to find a roasted Turkey, placed on a silver platter, with an assortment of other food around. On one side of the table, were the desserts. Cheesecake, Chocolate Lava cakes, cookies, and even ice cream.

I watched Klaus carefully as he escorted me to my seat and then went to take his. We sat there for some time in silence and watched each other.

Being the first one to break the silence, I sighed. "Why am I here, Klaus?"

"As we are friends now, I thought this was a custom that friends take part in."

I nodded. "Well, yeah, but we're vampires, Klaus. We don't eat food."

"I thought you would like this. I guess I was wrong," he said, his lips falling into a little frown, clearly upset by my questioning.

Shaking my head, I looked around. "No, I love it. I just...I don't know. This is all strange to me."

His eyebrow arched. "Did Tyler never take you to dinner?"

Laughing, I waved my hand dismissively. "No, he did. I just didn't expect this from you."

His face remained cold. "You don't really know me, Caroline. I guess we can take this opportunity to finally get to know each other."

Nodding in agreement, I stood up from my chair. "Let's not bother with this charade, but I would like to try that cake."

He smiled and we walked over to the desserts. Grabbing as much as I could without looking too much like a pig, we walked to the sitting room. He sat across from me as we indulged in our treats.

"Okay, you go first," I said, my mouth still a little full with cake.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I've never really had any friends. Elijah and I were both very close when we were younger. But that seemed to change throughout time. Now he completely hates me, and ever since I just find it easier for people to hate me. To fear me."

"Why?"

"Because I can't find my way back, but it seems to be easier to be good, when I'm with you. It's like you have this magic over me that makes me want to be good. And I want to, but then the darkness creeps its way back into my very being and it takes control. Then I go out and do something terrible, and I see your horrified face, and I just want to hold you and beg for your forgiveness."

I was actually choked up a little by his story. He wanted to be good, but just didn't know how. If I could show him how, maybe he would let Tyler back. Maybe he would stop being this monster.

Standing up, I moved to sit beside him. I took his hand in mine and looked into those troubled blue eyes of his.

"You'll find your way, Klaus. I can promise you that."

"How do you know?" He said, his voice rough and hoarse.

"Because I will help you. And I won't stop until you've found it."

Ship them... SO HARD!

I love that ending.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review and favourite. I promise I will update more!

I'm excited to see how their friendship grows!

EEEK!

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time went by in a flash as Klaus and I got to know each other a little better. We talked for hours and before I knew it, it was already two in the morning. My mother had called me a million times in a panic, trying to find me. Klaus walked me to the door and gave me a big hug, which I giggled at. Strangely, I found myself not wanting the hug to end.

When I got home, I got a well earned lecture from my mom. I couldn't tell her I was with Klaus or she'd go to Stefan and/or Damon to try and get him to bugger off, so I lied and said I was with Elena. At least she'd know to cover for me if my mom talked to her about it.

Feeling tired from the studying and talking, I made my way to bed, crawled into some pajamas and snuggled under the warm blankets.

Just as my eyes began to droop, my phone buzzed beside me. Lifting my head up to look at the message, I smiled to myself as I read, "I'm really glad you came over tonight, Caroline. I hope tonight will be the beginning of many more nights we will share together. Klaus. X."

"I can't look at this textbook anymore. I might set it on fire," Bonnie cried as she leaned her back against the booth. We had been studying all morning Bonnie, Elena and I. It's amazing I could even get my butt out of bed. All night I had dreams of Tyler and Klaus and it was all too confusing. Deep down I wish I could talk to Bonnie about it. Not that Elena would have bad advice, but Bonnie was the sensible one and Elena had enough to figure out with Damon and Stefan.

"Me too. I swear if I pass this class it will have to be by a miracle," Elena sighed as she flipped her book closed.

Bonnie chuckled and I couldn't help but admire the sight. It was like nothing happened. That we were all normal, high school students. Bonnie wasn't a witch, Elena hadn't gone through hell and back and we weren't vampires.

Matt came over, carrying a tray full of drinks. "Here you go. It looks like you need them."

"Matt, is there alcohol in these?" Elena whispered.

"Will I get in trouble if I say yes?" He asked, cheekily.

She shook her head and smiled. "Nope, in fact I will give you a big, fat tip!"

He laughed and walked away. Elena sat there with a big smile on her face as she sipped on her drink. Bonnie and I shook our heads as we enjoyed ours as well.

The Grill's door swung open and there stood Klaus, looking sexy as ever. His hair was in a mess and he looked like he just got up. He walked right to the bar and sat down with a thump.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Bonnie commented in a little sneer, clearly still not a fan of his.

Sighing, I just looked down at my drink, moving the ice around with the straw, not noticing how Klaus had moved from his spot to approach our table.

"Hello, Caroline."

My head snapped up to meet his eyes and I smiled. "Hey, Klaus." I could see out of the corner of my eye Bonnie's confusion and Elena's giddy smirk. I wanted to slap both of their expressions off, especially Elena's. She was going to give everything away.

"I hope you rested well from last night. Sorry that I kept you so late. I didn't want the evening to end."

Oh shit, how was I going to play this off.

"Yeah, time just flew."

"Well I won't bother you much longer as I can see you all are very busy studying. If you want, you can swing by later and I can help you, since I lived through most of what you're studying," Klaus offered.

I nodded. "I'll think about it."

He smiled and nodded at Elena and Bonnie before disappearing out of the Grill.

"What in the hell was that?" Bonnie was the first to speak, anger filling her voice.

Elena remained quiet as I sat there in the hot seat.

"Me and Klaus are sort of friends...?"

"Friends?! How can you be friends with someone like that? He killed Tyler's mother and you're friends with him?! I wonder how Tyler would feel about that?"

"If you hadn't noticed, Tyler isn't exactly here, Bonnie. And I said we were friends, not banging each-other. Friends." I argued my case, feeling a little insulted.

"You and Tyler were just friends and see how that turned out?" Bonnie fired back.

My eyes shot to Matt, feeling instant guilt all over again.

"Bonnie, you're being a little harsh." Elena finally stepped in, defending me.

Bonnie's eyes switched from me to her, fire clearly evident. "I'm being harsh? You should be furious as well, considering all his family has done."

Elena sighed. Bonnie had a point, that's why I was surprised she wasn't mad when I told her yesterday.

"Yes, Klaus's family has done horrible things to all of us, but he's different when he's with Caroline. Did you see how polite he was when he came up to us? I think we should give him a chance."

Yes! I did a little fist pump in my head. You go Elena!

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not on board with the plan. She looked from me to Elena before gathering her things and getting up from the table.

"You guys can be all buddy-buddy with Klaus all you want. And when he has another hissy fit and destroys something you love, don't expect me to feel sympathy. I will not be apart of this."

With that she walked right out of the grill, leaving Elena and I in complete awe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena and I didn't stick around much after Bonnie left. She went home to Damon and I sat in my room, looking over my notes, but really all I could think about was Bonnie and Klaus. Bonnie was one of my best friends. Of course I cared what she thought, and I knew she would act this way. Some delusional part in me hoped she would understand.

There was a knock coming from the front door. Sliding aside the papers, I walked down the hall and moved the little curtain in front of the window to reveal Klaus standing there.

Opening the door, I smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I don't have much to do, so I thought I would come to help you study. I hear exams are quite a pain."

My lips thinned out into a straight line. I wanted to trust Klaus, but something screamed out at me not to invite him in to my house.

"May I come in?"

Shaking my head, I explained, "It's not that I don't trust that you won't hurt me, but just for my mom's safety. You understand, right?"

He nodded. "Sure, how about out here then? It is a lovely night."

Smiling, I agreed. "I'll just go get my things."

Spreading my papers and textbook out on the little bench that wasn't taken up by Klaus and I, I explained to him what all I needed to study. The history of Mystic Falls was easy. I had only heard about it a million times from Damon and Stefan. It was everything else I had problems with. Names, dates, locations. It was all just a jumble of confusion going on in my head.

After about three hours of studying, I felt Klaus had made a big difference. We had made up flashcards, easy ways to remember dates and little nicknames for the people. We laughed, and at times got frustrated, but it was fun.

It wasn't until my mom came home when things got ugly.

"Caroline, what are you doing?"

My head popped up to meet her angry eyes, looking from me to Klaus, waiting for an answer.

"It's alright, Liz, I'm just helping her study for her history exam."

"You do not have the right to talk to me like we're friends. You killed my best friend. You're a monster and I don't want you around my daughter or my home. Leave now!" She yelled so the whole neighborhood could probably hear.

I stood up, flustered and defended him. "He's my friend, Mom. He was helping me, not like you would help me."

She crossed her arms. "I don't care, Caroline. I don't want you around him. God if only your father was here to see this. His head would explode!"

"Yeah well my head is going to explode if you don't just shut up and listen to me."

That was the final straw. She whipped her hand back and it collided with my face. Though the blow did not hurt me, the action itself, struck me deep.

Klaus then stood up and moved me to the side, putting himself between my mom and me.

"Ms. Forbes, I don't mean to come between you and your daughter. Caroline is helping me more than I am helping her. I need her, more than anything."

She sighed, clearly upset. My whole body was flowing with anger and I just wanted to snap somebody's neck, but I focused on my breathing. In and out.

"It's her choice. She can either stay here and not see you, or be your friend and not come into this household again."

My jaw dropped when I heard her conditions. How could she be this cruel? It was like she was pushing me towards him.

"I mean, I was going to move out after exams. I guess I could just do it now," I shrugged.

It was her turn to be shocked. "Caroline, don't be stupid."

I shook my head, smiling to myself, though it wasn't a joyful smile. It was a sad smile. "You gave me two options. I chose one, but unfortunately for you, it wasn't the one you wanted. Now do I get to pack in peace or do I have a time limit?"

She stared at me in disbelief and I knew that she wouldn't crumble. She didn't approve of this. Hell, I wasn't even sure if this friendship would last, but things were changing. High school was ending, and my immortal life was beginning. Klaus might turn out to be one of my closest friends, but there was no way to tell, other than to try.

A/N: Oh Damn! I wonder what's going to happen to Caroline! Where is she going to stay?!

I'd love to hear your thoughts. What you like, don't like. Maybe suggestions. I'm thinking of doing a chapter where you guys decide what happens. Idk I'm still thinking about it. It would be interesting to see what all of us could come up with :)

Keep your reviews coming and favouriting the story!

:)


End file.
